Back to the Past
by puppyface1415
Summary: It's the year 2043. 18 year old Jasmine has been at the S.P.D. for nearly thirteen years. Losing her mother at a young age and having no memory of her father her life has been filled with pain and sadness. Does she have what it takes to be a Power Ranger? Will she ever find her father? *Summary sucks i know. Anyway Enjoy. -
1. Chapter 1

2043: S.P.D. Delta Base

My story begins with a girl.

She is running to her room. The door slides open and she runs inside and throws herself on the bed crying as the door slides close.

She feels sad and alone. Mistreated and unloved.

This girl is me. My name is Jasmine and as far as I know, I don't have a last name, or if I did, I don't remember it. I have caramel color skin, and green eyes. Standing at 5ft even, I'm not that tall, heck; I'm the short person in C-Squad. Don't even ask me how I made it this far, cause I don't even know.

"_I hate it here."_ I say to myself. _"Everyone makes fun of me and my power."_ Yup. I said power. I have the ability to absorb abilities and reproduce them based on the emotions that I connect them with. Empathic Mimicry to be exact.

"Jassy, it's me. I'm coming in." I heard a voice say as the door opened.

I wiped my face and looked up. "M-Ms. Delgado." She walked over and sat on the bed.

Ms. Elizabeth Delgado. Yellow ranger.

Before she became a S.P.D Power Ranger, she and her friend started off as thieves, stealing clothes and going them to less fortunate people. One day they got arrested by Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. He saw there potential and asked them to join the S.P.D., and the rest is history.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she puts a hand on my back.

I shook my head turning away. "I don't wanna talk about."

"Jasmine…."

I looked at her.

"It happened again…hasn't it?" she asked softly.

I nodded.

She sighed. "You need to control your power better.

"This time it wasn't my fault!" I blurted out.

"Well what happen _this _time?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Commander Tate made me and Axel train with Maxwell again."

"And?"

"Maxwell kept teasing me of how I can't control my powers. And…Well to make a long story short...I kind of set him on fire."

"Jasmine!"

"I-I didn't mean to! Any way Axel helped put him out and took him to the Infirmary." I clenched my fist. "Maxwell, he just….ugh! He really knows how to get under my skin."

I heard her chuckle. "Maybe he likes you."

Sitting up, I stared at her.

"Um…ew!"

"What?"

"That guy is a total perv!"

"_All_ guys are like that." She said smiling.

I groaned.

"I heard Sky—I mean Commander Tate yelling at you."

"I pretty sure the whole building heard him."

"What did he say?"

"What he always says, I'm not allowed to train for the rest of the week. On top of that I'm stuck on Krybot Clean Up Duty for the next three days!"

"Ouch! That's harsh."

"Tell me about it!"

"You want me to talk to him for you?"

"Really? You'll do that?"

"I think I can get him to let you go to training, but calling off the Clean Up Duty, ….I don't know about that…. But I'll see what I can do."

I hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She laughs and hugs me back.

Suddenly the door opens.

"Jasmine?"

We look at door.

"Axel." He steps inside smiling at me.

Ms. Delgado looks at me then at Axel. "I'll leave you two alone." she said smiling. With that she gets up and leaves.

Axel walks over and sits on the bed next to me.

"You ok now?" he asks putting a hand on my cheek.

"Yeah…I guess so." I said blushing a little.

He smiles. "You know, setting people on fire isn't a good way to use your powers."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't mean to do that, ok? When I get mad...it just happens sometimes. And you know how he pisses me off."

He laughs.

I glare at him. "It's…not..funny." Fire slowly starts to spread on my arms.

He backs up a bit. "Ok. Ok... Just…calm down."

The fire starts to go away. "S-sorry."

He sighs. "It's alright." He said putting an arm around my shoulder. "I know you didn't mean to."

We lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of silence, I asked him, "Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking…"

"That never I good sign." He mutters.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Can't you take a joke?"

"Anyway." I say rolling my eyes. "I've been thinking…how long do you think you will stay like this?"

"….You mean human?" he said sitting up. He scratches his head. "I don't know."

"It's been…what a month since it happened?" I sit up.

"Yeah….Kat is still working on an antidote."

"How's your dad holding up?"

"You know him. Keeping himself busy to take his mind off of it."

"He needs to take a vacation badly."

"I try telling him that…but he's Supreme Commander now, he says he's too busy to take any time off."

"What about Amelia? How she taking all of this?"

"She loves it." He laughs. "She thinks cause she's human now she can get away with anything."

I laugh. "And you?" he looks at me. "How are you handling this?"

He looks up at the ceiling. "Honestly…I don't care if I ever change back."

"What?" I looked at him surprised. "What do you mean you don't care? H-How could you say something like that?"

"It's not like I don't want to turn back. I do. It's just…."

"Just what?"

"I keep thinking of all the things we can do if I stay human."

"Axel…" he looks at me.

"We don't have to hide our feelings for each other in front of people. We can finally be open with our relationship….Don't you want that?"

"You know I do." I hug him. "But how do you think people will take this?"

"Not well at first."

"What about your dad? You know Cruger will flip his shit when he founds out.

"We don't have to tell him." He smirks.

I crossed my arms. "Axel…he should be the first one to know."

"Fine we'll tell him…but when he starts yelling don't blame me."

"You really think he'll start barking at us?...No pun intended."

"Heh. Have you _met_ my dad?"

Laughing I kissed him on the cheek then stood up, but he pulled me back down.

He pins me down on the bed and starts kissing my neck.

"A-Axel…"

He chuckles. "You started it." He nibbles on my neck.

I gasp. "Axel….Someone will hear…"

"So? Let them hear." He licks my neck. "As long as they don't stop us, I don't care."

"Axel…please?" I said getting hot. He stops and looks me in the eye. I could see the lust and hunger in them. God I love his eyes. Their so blue.

He sighs. "Ok. We'll stop here." He lets me up. "But we're continuing this later tonight….my room."

I blush. "O-ok."

He kisses me and stands up.

"I think…we should go to the Infirmary and check on Max."

"Do we have to?" I pouted.

He looks at me. "Jassy…."

"Fine." I said with a huff. I got up and we left out of my room holding hands. "But I'm not apologizing to him."


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the Infirmary, we found Max lying on the bed with a Bandage Gauze around his left arm.

Maxwell Manx, son of Kat Manx. Smart, just like his mother, but incredibly rude.

"Ugh, what are _you_ guys doing here?" He asked rolling his eyes.

_God I hate him._

"Yes Axel. What _are_ we doing here?" I asked trying not to get angry.

"We're here to check up on him…to see if he's alright."

"Well isn't that sweet." Max said sarcastically as he got up.

"Why you little—" I began to say but the alarms went off.

I looked at Axel. "That doesn't sound good."

"You think?" Max said as he approached us.

"_Rangers! Report to the Command Center Immediately!"_

We looked at each other and ran out the door.

"What's going on?" Axel asked as we entered the Command Center.

"A prisoner has escaped KO-35." Bridge said. "Kat's trying to find out who it is."

"A prisoner?" I said confused.

"It's just one person?" Max asked.

"That's what the report said." Mrs. Sydney Drew-Tate spoke up.

"Oh no." I heard Kat say.

"What's wrong Kat? Who is it?" Ms. Delgado asked worried.  
Kat pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen lit up. "Him."

We looked at the screen and our jaws dropped.

Up on the screen was the criminal file of Doctor Arthur Pellegrino AKA Cyngi Xeno. He's an alien that has the ability to change into a human. On top of that he can control the minds of anyone he wants.

"N-no." I said softly. I started shaking. Axel reached for my hand and held it tightly.

"A-are you sure it's him?" I asked worried.

"I'm afraid so." Kat said sadly.

"What do we do?" Ms. Delgado asked looking at Commander Tate.

"Knowing Xeno, his first target is going to be Earth, and we have to be ready. In the meantime." He looked at me. "You're not leaving the building."

"What why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Max said folding his arms.

"Isn't what obvious?" I glared at him.

"Are you really this dense?" Max scoffed. "Or have you truly forgotten?"

"Max." Kat said sternly but he ignored her.

"Jasmine, he's after _you, _so of course the first place his coming to Earth, hell, the man even said so himself that when he gets out he's coming for you. Commander Tate's right you can't leave."

"Ok, Max. What do you propose we do then?" Axel asked folding his arms.

"Simple." He said glaring at him. "We put Jasmine on watch. Every few hours we have different people watch her."

"That's a good idea Max." Bridge spoke up.

"I agree." Commander Tate said. "Starting now every 6 hours, you will have someone to monitor and protect you."

"What?" I practically screamed. "Commander, I do not need a babysitter."

"But Jasmine, there right." Sam spoke up.

"Xeno is powerful, you need to be protected." Nova added.

"But I've gotten stronger since the last time he was here! I can protect myself."

"It doesn't matter how strong you _think_ you've gotten. You still can't control your powers, you've proven that earlier today. You don't have a choice in this. My answer is final."

I felt my body starting to heat up.

My breathing got heavy as I stared as Commander Tate.

Sensing this, Axel backed away from me.

"Jasmine. Don't." Axel warned.

"AAARRGGHH!" fire shot out of my body and everyone ducked for cover.

As the fire subsided, I turned around and stormed out of the Command Center.

I walked all the way to the park, muttering to myself the entire time.

"Screw them. I don't need protection."

I lay down on the park bench staring up at the clouds. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

Suddenly I got the feeling like someone was standing over me.

"Axel, go away."

"…."

"Axel, I said go away!"

"But I just got here."

…_.Wait a minute….I know that voice!_

I sat up.

"Commander Cruger?!"

"Hello Jasmine." He said smiling.

"W-what are you doing here?" I said getting up dusting my pants off.

"Well. I decided to take Axel's advice. I'm taking a leave from absence."

"A leave of absence? ….You're taking a vacation?!"

"Well….yes."

I laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be training?"

I looked down at the ground.

"Commander Tate has banned me from training."

"What for?" he asked.

"….."

"Jasmine, what did you do?"

"I—I burned Maxwell."

"You what?"

"He was making fun of me!"

"Jasmine, you're better than this."

"I didn't mean to!"

He sighed. "You need to control yourself."

"I'm to trying, but it's hard. His right at this rate, I'll never be a Power Ranger."

"Jasmine." He puts his hands on my shoulders. "Jasmine look at me."

I looked up at him.

"Don't ever let someone tell you, you can't be anything. Believe in yourself, and you will become a Power Ranger."

"Jasmine!"

I turned around and saw Axel running up to me.

"Axel? What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you of course and—Dad?"

"Hello son."  
"W-what are you doing here?"

"He's finally taking a vacation."

"What? Really?"

He nodded.

"Did you tell him about Xeno?" Axel asked looking at me.

"Xeno?" Cruger asked looking at me now. "What about Xeno?"

"He escaped from prison." I said softly. "He's on his way to Earth."


End file.
